Scizor
Scizor= |region2=Hoenn |regdex2= |region3=Sinnoh |regdex3= |region4=Kalos |regdex4=137 (Mountain) |gen=II |color=Gray |type=Bug |type2=Steel |ability=Swarm |ability2=Technician |abilityh=Light Metal |height=5'11" |weight=260.1 lbs. |evofrom=Scyther |evointo=N/A }} |-| Mega Scizor= |type=Bug |type2=Steel |ability=Technician |height=6'07" |weight=275.6 lbs. |megastone=Scizorite |discovered=Kalos }} Scizor (Japanese: ハッサム Hassam) is a dual-type Bug/Steel Pokémon. It evolves from Scyther when traded holding a Metal Coat. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Scizor using the Scizorite. Biology Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; the female has a larger abdomen than the male. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. Mega Scizor's pincers lengthen and develop serrations. The lower half of the claws turns white and gain three pointed spikes on the underside. The barbs on Mega Scizor's claws can stab through concrete, and opponents caught in them are unable to escape.1 Its eyespots are now blue with a thin black rim. Though they lack the black rim, its real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appear on various area of its body: a three-pointed crest on its forehead, striated coverings on its shoulders, and unmarked coverings on its thighs. Mega Scizor's legs are less detailed and resemble large, tapered spikes with white tips. Scizor's claws are as hard as steel, and are strong enough to crush any hard object. They can be opened and closed like jaws, and are patterned with black, eyespots with yellow "pupils." It will raise its claws and wave them around to scare off predators or foes, giving it the appearance of having three heads. Scizor is incapable of flight, instead quickly flapping its wings to regulate its body temperature. It lives in grasslands. Trivia *Scizor shares its species name with Kingler. They are both known as the Pincer Pokémon (though Scizor was known as the Scissors Pokémon in Generation II and has been called the Scissor Pokémon in the anime). *Despite having different base stats, Scizor and its pre-evolution both have a base stat total of 500. In turn, Scizor is the only Pokémon to not have its base stat total changed upon evolving. *Mega Scizor is tied with Mega Pinsir, Mega Heracross and Genesect for the highest base stat total of all Bug-type Pokémon. *Mega Scizor is tied with Blade Forme Aegislash for the highest Attack stat total of all Steel-type Pokémon. Origin Scizor shares characteristics with flying red ants and mantises. It may also share characteristics with lobsters. Name Origin Scizor is a corruption of scissor or a combination of scissors and razor. Hassam is a corruption of 剪む hasamu (to clip or snip). Names in other Languages |Fre = Cizayox |FreM = From a corruption of , and possibly oxidation, in reference to its rust-red color |Ger = Scherox |GerM = From and possibly '' or oxidation, in reference to its rust-red color |Kor = 핫삼 |KorR = Hassam |KorM = Transliteration of its Japanese name |Spa = Scizor |SpaM = Same as English name |Ita = Scizor |ItaM = Same as English name |Chi = 巨鉗螳螂 / 巨钳螳螂 |ChiR = Jùqiántángláng |ChiM = Means "Giant-pincered mantis"}} Category:Large Pokémon Category:Mega Evolution